wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Ultraviolence Review
1. Cruel World - fantastic, fantastic song! I don't know about it setting the tone for the album but that's probably because I heard the 4 singles beforehand lmao. The chorus gets me every time, the red party dress lyric ofc is overused but lana has these little sayings that she'll put into like every other song so not a big deal to me. Anyway wow very different-sounding! 10/10 2. Ultraviolence - my favorite lana song of all time... The fucking chorus, the bridge, the lyrics. "I can hear sirens, sirens... I can hear violins, violins" is so dark and powerful and everything you could want in a lana song. I love you forever Ultraviolence, I love you forever. 10/10 3. Shades of Cool - not my favorite on first listen but over time the glimmering chorus and guitar won me over. The video's amazing, too. 9/10 4. Brooklyn Baby - YAAAAS. Not exactly uptempo but aside from Florida kilos, the closest we get on the album and both are simply great. The CLEVER lyrics, summery feel, and impressive vocals just get me so hard. I get high on hydroponic weed. 10/10 5. West Coast '''- since its release, this has become the most-played song in my iTunes and for good reason. The tempo change makes every listen feel fresh and new. My only complaint is the lack of a bridge. Also, it doesn't exactly go with the flow of the album. 8/10''' 6. Sad Girl - the "be careful who you're talking to" line or whatever it is was stuck in my head yesterday and made me realize I love the bridge but wow is this a weak song. I suppose it would be okay but really it's about a minute too long for what it is. 5/10 7. Pretty When You Cry - Better than Sad Girl but still the lowest point of the album here. I find it funny because "his Bonnie on the side" in sad girl was the EXACT same melody as "I'm pretty when I cry." The end of the song always leaves me wanting more, too.' 6/10' 8. Money Power Glory '''- genius song and melody. Not a ton to say but still a fantastic song to pick up the album after the lull of Sad Girl/PWYC. Not much else to say. '''8/10 9. F**ked My Way Up To The Top - This is another solid song, maybe not as great lyrically but it's still good. Just not AS great as some of the songs. 7.5/10 10. Old Money - Yes. This song is EVERYTHING. Lana at her absolute best, this song drove me to tear up, the second lana song to do so (Lucky Ones was the first). Her lower notes were missed in this album until here and man do they deliver. Absolute standout. 10/10 11. The Other Woman - okay just not that great, not so fond of a cover closing the album. 7/10 12. Black Beauty - beautiful as always... 9.5/10 13. Guns and Roses - I can't get into this song at all. 4/10 14. Florida Kilos - c'mon down to the end of the bonus tracks, I got somethin for ya. Florida kilos is a gem & a jam. One of the best on the album and ever. 10/10 15. Is This Happiness - pretty I guess but another one I can't get into. 6/10 16. West Coast (radio mix) - just as good as west coast in a different way! 8/10